Supernatural Castiel x Reader 1
by BeautyandtheNerd
Summary: Have ever wanted to met your guardian angel? Do you love Castiel from supernatural? What if you feel in love with your guardian angel? What if Castiel feel in love with you? Find out how you two fall in love. R.F.F, Review, Follow, Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Man in my dreams**_

_You're in a field, filled with the most beautiful flowers. There was also a man there too. You couldn't really see him all that well. You saw he had a light trench coat, a tie, and his beautiful blue eyes. You yelled to him. all you heard was:_

_"It's_ ok, ,_ I'll protect you no matter what." his voice was low and smooth. You started to run towards him, but it seemed as though he got further and further. It got brighter and brighter until:_

*Beep, Beep, Beep* You reached your hand out and pushed the button on your alarm clock to turn off. It was the just a dream. Like always. You sighed. you wish it wasn't a dream, but at least this dream man was helpful. I mean you had friends that left you to be popular. Your parents kicked you out of their house for no reason. Your collage teachers don't like you, and your job was awful. You had to wash snobby, rich people's car. And they always looked down at you for not being rich. They didn't pay you much either, but at least it was enough to pay rent for your apartment and keep food on the table for you. You hated your life. But you knew you were here to do something with your life, but just didn't know what. You got up and walked over to the bathroom and took a shower and got dress to go to school. As you walked out of your apartment there was a man by your door. He just looked at you as you walked didn't think much of it some people just stared at you for two reasons. One:they thought you were gorgeous. And two: they for some reason didn't like you. As you were going down stairs there were men and women looking at you as you went down to the first floor. As you were walking alone you could hear footsteps behind you. You started walking faster. Then there were more footsteps behind you walking faster. You walked a little faster and decided to look back to see who was following you. All of a sudden you accidentally bumped into two men. One of them was very tall, he had shoulder length brown hair. The other was a little shorter then him, he had short dirty blond hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see were I was going." You said hoping they wouldn't get mad at you. They just stared at you in a nasty way. Then you heard several footsteps stop behind you. you looked behind you and there were men and women staring at you in nasty ways. some were from you job. Then some of their eyes went completely black, some others teeth were like shark teeth. Other had long claws. Then you looked back at the two men you had bumped into and more people were behind them. Some of the females had pink/yellow faces with long claws. Some people just looked normal. While other's eyes were like cat eyes. You looked around and likely there was an alley to you left. you waited a second. Then you spirited to the alley way. Those people or more like things went after you. One of the men you bumped into caught a hold of your jacket. you grabbed his arm but instead got his skin that feel off. You were disgusted as you ran. you threw the skin at his face to blind him. You ran to you right but it was a dead end. you were at the wall and Those things cornered you a few of them stepped up and right before your eyes turned into dogs. Then a man in a suit stepped up in front of you while those things stepped back.

"Hello, , was it? It's an honor to meet you."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The man came closer to you and said:

"Every creature knows you. Well in your case every monster knows you. And we want you."

"For what?" He chuckled. You were scared and held on to the pocket knife in your hand.

"To kill you of course!" You flipped you pocket knife and without any warning you stabbed him in the heart. He looked down at you pocket knife and took it out without any pain. He dropped it and said,"Now, that wasn't a very good idea. I was going to give you a choice to join us or be killed. But I guess you _do_ want to be killed. Get her!" He shouted to the monsters. They charged for you. You tried hard to fight back, but there were more of them. You reached your emergency pocket knife that was bigger. You cut a few heads off. But there were too many. One of them got the knife out of your hand. they pinned you on the ground and clawed at you. By now you were to weak. You had big cuts and your clothes were shredded. _Please help me!_ You thought. Then it started to rain and there was thunder and lighting. Then one of the monsters got your knife and stabbed you leg. You screamed. All of a sudden the monsters baked off and covered their ears. You noticed that their ears started to bleed. Then you heard someone.

"Hey! Over here!" You looked to see the two men you bumped into and a lot more people people with them getting the monsters attention. But the men/monsters you bumped into were to your left. You noticed something else, there was a woman with black eyes and another woman with long claws. A man with the shark teeth. But one man stood out to you the most. He had a trench coat on, with a tie, and blue eyes. It's him. The man in your dreams. The man in the trench coat was in front of you all of a sudden. Then there was thunder and could see a shadow. They were wings. He pulled the knife out of you led and lifted you up and you could see his face. But you could see something else. The wings were bright white. Almost blinding. You looked around and you were in a hotel room. You were too weak. You'd lost a lot of blood and you were too tired to care. The man in the trench coat lad you on the bed gently. You looked at him. He said:

"Don't worry your safe now."

"Thank...you." you whispered. Then you passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Yaaaaa. First time sooo yaaaaaa. hope you enjoyed. Beauty OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Sorry for a long wait I had a bad case of writers-block, Plus I had to register for school ~sigh~... But I'm all done with that and I'm cured. So I hope you enjoy! and I'm sorry if I made mistakes. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_CastielXreader_**

**_chapter 2_**

**_What Are You?_**

Your leg hurt bad. There was a light in your eyes. You felt sore. All you could remember was being attacked. Was it a dream? Are you in the hospital? You moaned and rubbed your eyes. You noticed something was holding your leg gently, but there was something else. You opened your eyes all the way to see your surroundings. It looked like someones bed room and you were on a bed. There was a man there too. You looked a little closer and realized it was the man from your dreams. He was rapping your leg. So it wasn't a dream you thought. He looked up at you and noticed you were up. He looked back at your leg and continued rapping it.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"N-no..." You said a little shaky.

"Alright," The man said as he finished rapping your leg,"I hope you don't mind the clothes. We didn't have anything else." He said as he put your leg down gently and stood up. You looked down at you clothes. You were in a black t-shirt that was too big and what looked like a mans boxers that were a little big on you and grey, but that was it, nothing else. Then you looked at him and realized a couple of things. 1: who's we? And 2: did a man change you? You looked surprised and a little shaky. The man noticed this said quickly:

"A human female changed you, well in her case a female. But I did stand by the door just in case something would happen." Well that didn't make you feel better. You went to sit up a little more. When that happened pain rushed threw your body. You flinched and the man rushed to you and lad you back down. "You have to be careful. You're not healed yet (Y/N)."

"H-How do you know my name? How long have I been out? What's going on? Where am I? Who are you? Who else is here?" You asked a little scared. Questions rampaging threw your head. He brushed some strands of your hair back and stroked your head.

"Sssh...you need to rest. It's ok, you're safe now." You looked at the strange man with tired eyes. His bright blue eyes looking into your big (E/C). There was something about him that you couldn't understand. You felt warm and safe when he was around. Your eyelids were too heavy, Then before you knew it...you were asleep.

**_(with the others)_**

A man with short blond hair walked into a door like passage with bags of food and pie. As he walked in he went to the kitchen and started to make soup and yogurt. After he was done he walked into a giant room with pie. One man and two women were sitting at a table looking threw newspapers, books, and anything else they could think of to look threw. There was one man on his computer. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders.

"Hey, I got soup, yogurt, and most importantly, pie!" the blond haired man said. The man at the computer looked at him and said:

"Dean, you were suppose to get medicine for (Y/N) who's in your bed room. Not food."

"Sorry to disappoint Sammy." Dean said. Sammy sighed and replied with:

"It's Sam. Don't call me Sammy."

"Why doesn't Clarence just use his angel magic and fix (Y/N) like he did use?" One of the women asked. She had brown curly hair and a _fine _body.

"Look Meg," Dean said," Cas said he can't heal her." Meg chuckled a little.

"Sorry Dean. Just don't get your panties in a bunch." Dean stared at her with anger stirring in his eyes.

"Meg! Dean!" The next man said. He had a southern accent. "Both of you will wake her."

"I agree with Benny. Even though he shouted, we're going to wake (Y/N) if we get any louder." This woman had short, straight, blond hair.

"Thank you Maggie." Benny said. All of a sudden a sound of wings flapping was heard and then Castiel was there.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"She is sore and her leg is badly swollen. But she should be fine."

"How long till that chick's healed?" Dean asked with a mouth full of pie.

"Very soon." They just all just stared at Castiel. He said nothing else.

"You wanna be more specific Clarence?" Meg said with a smirk.

"(Y/N) will be fine by tomorrow. Now-"

"Hey Cas?" Castiel looked at Sam. "Did you heal her?" He tilted his head a little and just stared at Sam with a questioning look on his face. "I mean with her injuries, she can't heal that fast."

"_She _can." Castiel was strict when he said that. "That's why you're looking. Have you found anything yet?"

"Well, no but I'm still curious about how those monsters ears were bleeding after her scream." Maggie answered as she looked threw newspapers.

"Siren maybe?" Dean suggested shoving a a big piece of pie in his mouth.

"No," Benny said shaking his head, "I've seen a siren, and they ain't pretty lookin like she is."

"She's not a siren, not a monster of any sort, then what the hell is this (Y/N) chick?" Meg said. She was getting inpatient. They couldn't find out what she was. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming. They all got prepare to bet up what ever it was that was coming. Then the figure came to the door way. They froze to see you. You were half asleep and half awake and didn't really notice. But there was something else wrong with you.

"(Y/N)?" Dean said. Everyone was shocked.

"Who are you people? You bwetter answewe my qwuestions now or I'll-Damn you're all so tall!" you said as you realized that the people in front of you are super tall. Then you realized your voice was different too. You looked down and noticed that the boxers were gone and the shirt you were wearing was 10 times bigger than before. You looked down at your hand and they were so small now. you felt your hair and it was short but you had baby curls again. You looked back at them again. "What the fwuck did you do to me?" Meg stepped in front of you and picked you up.

"Aww, you're so adorable."

"LET ME GO YOU BWITCH!?" you shouted.

"Here Clarence," Meg handed you to Castiel and he took you with a questionable look, "You take the little brat." You looked at the man that held you and said:

"You're name's Clawence?" He looked at you and said:

"No My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the lord."

"Really Cas," Dean said, "She's not going-"

"I KNEW IT!" you shouted. You thought he was an angel when you saw him in your dreams and you saw what looked like wings when he rescued you.

"What do mean little darlin?" Benny asked as he neared you.

"Well I saw him in my dweams since I was seven and later one. Plus when you all wescued me from those things in the awey I could have sweren I saw wings. Bwight white ones too."

"How are you a three year old though?" Meg asked you. You didn't really like her, but when you looked at her you saw something so terrible. It was her true face. You went pale and held on tighter to Castiel. He looked at you and then at Meg.

"Do you see her true face?" You nodded.

"She's a demon then?" You asked. It was the only thing that made sense for such a face. You looked at the others and saw their true selves, but you didn't want to saw anything. Many because you were scared of them.

"Maybe she's half angel." Maggie suggested. Then they heard wings flapping.

"No she's not." It was so familiar. They looked behind them and saw the one and only Gabriel.

"Gabriel? We thought you were dead. What happened?" Sam asked. Gabriel took out a sucker and said:

"Long story short it was another copy of me that died. And I followed you here from the hotel."

"How wong have I been out then?" You asked. They had to have moved you while you pasted out.

"A day or so." Castiel said. "Gabriel do you know what she is and what's happening to (Y/N)?" You looked at Gabriel and noticed he had huge hawk like wings. You looked back at Castiel and saw his bright wings again. You shielded your little eyes.

" It's a long story so take a set." Gabriel snapped his fingers and everyone were in nice comfy seats. You ended up on Castiels lap since he was sitting now. Gabriel had a seat of his own too. "Ok well I decided to be a guardian angel to (Y/N)'s mother. Beautiful girl she was. Anyways that's when heaven started looking for me so I left her."

"And you had and intercourse with (Y/N)'s mother I'm guessing." Castiel said.

"No, she was nine at the time. Then years and years later I heard this little cutie was born."

"Watch it pal!" You said.

"Well I was still being hunt down so I tried to come see best friends daughter, but the dushbags up stairs keep you and you parents hidden. I finally found you when you were four. I met your father and saw how beautiful your mother was. Then your parents took me to the hospital to see you, But I came at a bad time. When I saw you, you had ammonia and you were dieing (Y/N). You father told me the doctors told them that you had an hour left to live. You mother was crying so hard that day. I was suppose to protect her and her family,, but I left her. SO, the least I could do was heal you. I tried, but it wasn't working. So I gave you a small part of my grace. Then five minutes later you were cured. Your welcome."

"Thanks." You said. Your mother never told you this. It felt weird hearing it from an angel.

"Any ways, I stayed for a little bit. A week later, one night a demon came. I was somewhere else at the time, but I sensed it. The demon, just like you Sammy boy, the demon slit his hand dripped his blond in your mouth. I came as fast as I could, but I was too late. His blood was in your body." You stared at Gabriel in shock.

"Who's _he_?" You asked. If Gabriel knew all of this he must have known the demon who's done this to you. Gabriel hesitated. After a while he finally said:

"Crowley." Everyone was shocked.

"But he tried to kill (Y/N), why would he do that then try to kill her?" Sam asked.

"Simple," Gabriel said while finishing his sucker, "He didn't realize (Y/N) had part of my grace, and with Lucifer and Michele in the cage and Raphael dead, that makes me the most powerful angel. He was going to train the child but when he realized his miss take you searched his whole life trying to find her. He finally found her. So he wants to kill the most powerful human. And since she screamed, My grace and Crowley's blood had power it reacted and is going wako now. But she'll be fine by tomorrow."

"So I tired myself into a thwee yeaw old?" gabriel nodded with a smile.

"That actually explains a lot angel boy, thanks." Meg said.

"I got a go amigos, oh and Cas," Castiel Stood up with you in his arms and walked over to Gabriel, "I can't protect you (Y/N) because I have to go make sure that every thing is right up stairs. And it's fucked up in heaven right now. So Cas you have to protect her." You and Castiel looked at each other and back at Gabriel. " (Y/N) is more powerful then anything that has ever lived, and some want her dead. I'm going to try and keep heaven from knowing and getting out of hand. This is for your mother (Y/N)." And with that he was gone. You never knew any of that. You were always told that these monsters don't exist. But now you're living it. You felt you tired little body taking over. In a couple of minutes you feel asleep in Castiels arms. He took you to Deans room. Castiel pulled the sheets back and tucked you in. As Castiel was about to leave the room:

"Cas?" You asked. He looked back at you. "Good night..." you said in a small voice. Castiel smiled a little and said back:

"Good night (Y/N)." And with that you fell slept like a baby, literately.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed. Maggie is suppose to be that werewolf girl in season 7, I think, and I couldn't remember her name so if i got her name wrong then I'll make her an OC. Beauty OUT!?**


End file.
